


Stars and Snow

by percypersimmon (venndaai)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, Interspecies Romance, Magical Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/percypersimmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the heroes of Space agree to create a new universe and have the most awkward sex in the history of either of their species.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadebloods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadebloods/gifts).



> I feel like I should really thank you for giving me this prompt. It was difficult for me but I was too stubborn to admit defeat, and I think it really made me push myself. THANK YOU! I am so sorry for the completely inadequate porn.
> 
> Kanaya is not a Rainbow Drinker in this, because somehow UNDEAD alien pregnancy was just a little too far out for me.

"I just can't believe our genetic codes are identical," you say. "Either I'm making some mistake, or- or things are even stranger than I thought they were."

  
"But it would work," she says, and you look at your hands so you don't look at her. Big, calloused hands, no reminders tied to the fingers, dark dry skin that's so different from hers. Suddenly, you're thinking that these hands could be touching her, and you flinch a little bit, a full body shake.

  
"I'm sorry," you mutter, and hope she didn't hear you. You try to still your hands. You're eighteen and an adult and this is your responsibility. You're so scared.

  
As far as you can remember, you've never taken the time to wonder about reproduction. (Rose had overanalyzed the shit out of that, when you told her a few months into your mutual acquaintance, typed it out in green letters to a girl on the other side of the Earth.) You know this is super important to Kanaya, though. That she's grown up worrying and wondering about this theme, poking at it now and then like a loose tooth. You know that if this goes wrong it could go very wrong.

  
You know that this has a fifty percent chance of being a terrible mistake.

  
Those aren't bad odds, compared to the chances you've taken before, and the mistakes that you've made in the past.

  
You go to the window. The toothpaste expanse of your planet curves out before you, a thousand feet below. You pivot on your feet, suddenly, and look at Kanaya. She's sitting on the couch, a raggy suede thing, all wrapped up in cowl and armwarmers and afghans and still shivering, ever so slightly, not like a leaf in the wind, more like a thorny branch bending and snapping back, all sharp corners and muscles blurred by the layers of purple and pink knitting. She's smiling, tentative hopefulness painted in green and gray.

  
"Okay," you say, and push your voice up an octave. "Let's do it!"

 

* * *

 

You have enough presence of mind to close all the windows and turn the space heater up to full blast before you bring Kanaya into your bedroom. She takes off her clothes slowly. A weird combo of sexy and awkward that has you vibrating nervously on the bed.

  
"Jade, are these velvet sheets?"

  
"Um, well, I know how much you like things to feel pleasant so-"

  
"You know we are going to ruin them. And also it does not seem the most sanitary choice."

  
She continues unbuttoning her skirt, though.

  
Fully naked, she joins you on the bed. "What are you grinning about, strange human?"

  
You try to look less eager, and fail. "Uh, it's just that I've heard about them but I've never actually seen troll genitals before, and I'm kind of excited about it. From a scientific viewpoint."

  
There's a moment where you both pause and it's just the sounds of you both breathing in a hot and stuffy room. The heater rumbles in the background. Then she angles one leg away from the other and says, "Well, here they are. I hope you are suitably impressed."

  
"Wow." You wish you hadn't dimmed the lights. "Could I... could I touch them?"

  
"Isn't it traditional to engage in sloppy makeouts first?"

  
You consider. "I guess that is how humans do it, in my kind of limited experience."

  
"Trolls too. Most of the time."

  
She leans forward and kisses you and it isn't sloppy at all. Well, there's a bit of tongue, her sandpapery tongue swiping along your inner lip as her razor teeth press just slightly into your flesh. Your hand finds its way to her neck, traversing the close-shaven stubble at the back of her head.

  
She breaks off. Your ears are pounding. She says, "Okay, touch away."

  
You look downwards, gently touch her cool, hard, more-or-less human-shaped thighs. "Tell me if I'm tickling you, okay?"

  
"Oh just please do get on with it. Are all humans this infuriating? Don't answer that."

  
You place your palm on the bumpy, bony ridge that definitely doesn't look like anything you've seen before. "Is this where I-"

  
She sucks in her breath. "I am pretty certain. Yes. Just- move your hand up and down."

  
"Kanaya, I may not know my way around an alien's underwear but I know how this stuff generally goes. You don't have to tell me every single step!"

  
"That's- that's good," her voice has little breaks in it, now, and she's shivering in a different way. "Since I probably don't know any more than you."

  
You shift back a little. "Maybe we should do more research before we-"

  
"Jade," she says, and there's a bit of a snarl in it. "I most emphatically wish to continue." You see her little fangs flash in the corners of her mouth and you press down with increased force. She hisses and you feel your own smile widen a bit in triumph. 

  
The ridge opens under your increasingly more confident minstrations. You use your other hand to get yourself ready as Kanaya's hidden intromittant organ thingy appears. It's soft, and kind of pebbled. Like a sea cucumber! "Maybe we should lie down?"

  
"I still cannot quite believe this is what Skaia intended all along."

  
"It is a bit weird," you agree, "but I guess it's pretty symbolic when you think about it! I don't know, I'm having fun. Are you having fun?"

  
She kisses your chin. "Yes."

  
This is definitely going to work, you think.

 

* * *

 

  
"So it didn't work," Kanaya says. She's at the table, perched on a stool, claws wrapped around a hot mug of- something. She's switched the afghan for a red shawl. You kind of want her to sit in your kitchen every morning, forever.

  
"I guess not," you reply, tossing the results printout in the trash. This light-hearted feeling is not one you usually associate with experimental failure.

  
"I would be amenable to trying again," she says, and smiles.

  
"That sounds good to me," you say.

  
You sit down next to her, fidgeting. "If we do succeed," you say, "we'll be mothers to a universe. If you think about it, that's the coolest thing ever. Baby universes are the most amazing thing. Actual babies aren't, though?"

  
"What do you mean?" she says.

  
"Even if it is a universe, it's still a kid too, right? Are we ready to be moms?"

  
Kanaya's brow furrows. Oh, cultural differences again.

  
"If we succeed we shall have succeeded," she says, matter-of-fact. "Don't give us new goals before we even finish this one. That's impractical."

  
"Okay," you say. You reach over and take her gloved hand in your bare one. She lets you hold it. Maybe not the most devastatingly romantic of gestures, but the light is streaming in, bright off snow reflection, bouncing around her viridian eyes, sclera shining emerald around small pupils. The world is as plant-green and snow-white as striped Crest, and the only ones in it are you and Kanaya, like you've already created your own mini universe. You are holding this lady's hand and later she is going to get you pregnant and that's actually kind of wonderful.


End file.
